Spencer, Toby and their daughter
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: "Mom, am I fat...?" says Katy. "No, you're not fat in any sense of the word." says Spencer. "I don't want you to worry about such things."
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars.**

* * *

 **Spencer, Toby and their daughter**

 **Spencer and Toby have a daughter. her name's Katy and she is very similar to Spencer. Katy is 14 years old.**

Katy is tall, smart and has long hair and a sarcastic dry sense of humor, just like Spencer.

"Mom, am I fat...?" says Katy.

"No, you're not fat in any sense of the word." says Spencer. "I don't want you to worry about such things."

"Okay. This kid at school, think his name was Marcus Khan...he said that I'm a weird fat girl..." says Katy.

"That's nothing you should even think about. He's the son of one of my old enemies so he only dislike you because you're the daughter of me. Simply ignore him." says Spencer.

"I can do that." says Katy.

"Perfect. I'm very proud of you, girl." says Spencer.

"Aren't you two amazing?" says Toby as he enter the room.

"Toby...thanks." says Spencer.

"Daddy!" says Katy as she run over to Toby.

Toby gives his daughter a hug.

"How things at work today?" says Spencer.

"It was rather normal day. Not much happened, to be honest." says Toby.

"Dad, play a video game with me...please." says Katy.

"Later, your mom and I have a few things to talk about." says Toby.

"Okay." says Katy as she leave the room.

"Toby, is everything okay?" says Spencer.

"Yeah, it's not a problem, really. Commander Hansen gave me the opportunity for a promotion to XO of the CID, but that would also include a transfer to Boston. I did not take the job. I just want you to know." says Toby.

"I'm glad you didn't accept it. I wanna stay here in Rosewood." says Spencer.

"So do I, that's why I told Hansen that I can't move." says Toby.

"Good. I want our daughter to grow up here. She'll have a very sweet childhood in good old Rosewood, at least I think so." says Spencer.

"Let's have hope." says Toby.

"Please, you know how I feel regarding hope. It brings eternal pain." says Spencer.

"Do you still believe in that?" says Toby.

"Yes, it's a corner stone in my view of life and shall continue to be so as long as my mind remain strong." says Spencer.

"Okay. I understand." says Toby.

"Thanks, you're awesome." says Spencer.

"So are you." says Toby.

"You should go play video game with our kid now." says Spencer.

"I'd rather do something else with you." says Toby.

"Calm down, man." says Spencer.

"Alright, but I want some tonight." says Toby.

"Nice and you'll get it, I promise." says Spencer.

Toby goes to the living room where Katy is trying to decide what video game to play.

"Girlie, what game are we going to play?" says Toby.

"Not sure, dad." says Katy as she search through her collection of video games.

"Alright, Take your time. I'll wait." says Toby.

"Yeah." says Katy.

"Toby takes off his coat, takes a seat on the coach, put on his glasses and reads a book while Katy pick a game.

12 minutes later.

"Let's play this." says Katy as she grab 'Dark Death'.

"Well, isn't that one a bit too dark for a young girl...?" says Toby.

"No, it's awesome!" says a happy Katy.

"Okay." says Toby.

"Yay!" says Katy as she put the game disc into the gaming console, switch it on, grab a controler and hands another to her dad.

"What's the purpose of this game?" says Toby.

"Easy. To kill as many monsters as possible and find lost items and such." says Katy.

"I understand." says Toby.

"You'll be great at it, daddy." says Katy.

The next day.

"Katy, go help your mom with the dinner." says Toby.

"Okay." says Katy.

Katy goes to the kitchen.

"Katy Melody Cavanaugh, there you are. Help me a bit, young lady." says Spencer.

"Yes, mother." says Katy.

"Grab the pasta for me. It's in..." begins Spencer.

"...the cabinet above the fridge, behind the candy jar." says Katy.

"Nice. You remember where it is. I'm pleased, Katy." says Spencer.

"I'll never forget. Pasta's always been kept there since I was a baby." says Katy. "It's easy to remember."

"That is good to hear, sweetie. Get me the fish too, please." says Spencer.

"Yes, mom." says Katy.

Katy grab the pasta from behind the candy as well as big piece of fish from the fridge.

"Here." says Katy as she ahnd the past box and the fish to Spencer.

"Thanks, girl." says Spencer.

Spencer starts to boil the pasta and then slices the fish.

"What sauce?" says Katy.

"I've actually not decided. We can make curry sauce. You like that, don't you?" says Spencer.

"Yes!" says a happy Katy as she grab everything needed to make the curry sauce that's one of Aria's specialties.

"What's your father doing?" says Spencer.

"Not sure...probably writing a report or some other police stuff that I don't understand." says Katy.

"Alright. Go tell him what we're having for dinner." says Spencer.

"Yes, mom." says Katy.

Katy goes to Toby's office and says "Dad, we're having fish and pasta with curry sauce for dinner. Mom wanted me to tell you."

"Alright, sounds good." says Toby.

"Yeah, me like too." says Katy.


	2. Chapter 2

55 minutes later.

Toby and Katy enter the dining room.

Pasta, fish and curry sauce are on the table.

"I hope it will be highly delicious." says Spencer with a sweet smile.

"I'm sure it's going to taste very good." says Toby.

"Daddy's right, mom." says Katy.

"Awww, thanks, guys." says Spencer.

"Will we say our dinner prayers?" says Katy.

"Of course." says Spencer.

"I shall start." says Toby. "Lord in Heaven, we thank you for our health, luck and joy. May you forever watch over us as we walk the good honest path in life. Amen."

"And please let mom and dad be happy and strong for as many years as possible." says Katy.

"God, let my daughter Katy become a wonderful smart woman." says Spencer.

"Amen." says Spencer and Katy.

They begin to eat.

"Katy, tomorrow you'll stay with Aunt Aria and Uncle Ezra when your father and I are working." says Spencer.

"Yay! Aunt Aria is sooo cool and nice!" says Katy in joy.

"Aria is cool, yes. I'm pleased that you've discovered that." says Spencer.

"She's so much better than Aunt Hanna." says Katy. "Aunt Hanna usually do 'private things' and don't really look after me."

"Thanks for telling me that, girl. I should have known that it was a bad idea to let Hanna Marin watch you." says Spencer.

"Not a problem. Aria is far superior anyways." says Katy.

"How do you feel about Emily?" says Toby.

"Aunt Emily is cool." says Katy.

"That's good." says Toby.

"Aunt Alison's very nice too." says Katy.

"Yes, but don't try some of the things she do though. Alison has certain habits that I'd not want my only daughter to have." says Spencer.

"No worry, mom. I don't emulate Aunt Alison's 'adult-themed' habits. I promise." says Katy.

"I'm glad to hear that." says Spencer.

"Thanks, mom." says Katy.

The next day.

"Aria, take good care of my kid today." says Spencer when she drop off Katy at the Fitz house.

"I will. You can trust me, Spence." says Aria with a sweet smile.

"Good. I'm sure my little girl is safe here with you and Ezra." says Spencer.

"Have a great day, mom." says Katy.

"You too, girl." says Spencer.

"See you tonight." says Katy.

Spencer goes back into the car and drive to work.

"So, what do you want to do?" says Aria.

"Challenge you to a game of chess." says Katy.

"Alright." says Aria.

"Where's Uncle Ezra?" says Katy.

"In the shower." says Aria.

"Hi, Katy." says Belle, the 16 year old daughter of Aria and Ezra.

"Hi, Bell." says Katy.

"Mom, I'm headin' over to Nicki a bit." says Belle.

"Okay. See ya later." says Aria.

( Nicki is the daughter of Hanna and Caleb ).

"I'm gonna win." says Katy.

"I've no doubt ya will, girl." says Aria.

2 hours later, Katy has won.

"Congrats, girl." says Aria.

"Thanks." says Katy.

"Hi, mom." says Belle as she enter the room.

"Welcome home." says Aria. "Sorry. I have not prepaired lunch for ya."

"No problem, mom. I had lunch with Nicki and Aunt Hanna." says Belle.

"Okay." says Aria.

"Yeah. Now I'm gonna have myself a 'private moment' if ya know what I mean." says Belle.

"Alright, have a good time." says Aria.

Belle walk up to her bedroom.

The next day.

"Dad, what do you want for your birthday?" says Katy.

"You don't need to give me anything." says Toby.

"Yeah, but you're my strong daddy and I want to give you a gift." says Katy.

"If so, just be a good girl and do your best in school as you always do, that's all I want from you." says Toby.

"Okay." says Katy with a cute smile.

"Katy, help me in the kitchen." says Spencer.

"I'll be there in a few. Talking to dad now." says Katy.

"Okay." says Spencer.

"Dad, you're so cool." says Katy.

"Thanks." says Toby.

"Tell me how you and mom met." says Katy.

"I'd prefer not to and it's a long story." says Toby.

"Okay...me won't sneak around in your private stuff then." says Katy.

"Alright." says Toby.

2 days later.

"Happy birthday, dad." says Katy as she give Toby a gift.

"Thanks, Katy." says Toby.

Toby opens his gift. It is a black leather cowboy hat.

"You like?" says Katy.

"Of course, thank you." says Toby.

"And this is from me." says Spencer as she give Toby a gift.

"Thanks, babe." says Toby as he opens the gift.

It is an antique gold pocket watch from France made in 1783.

"Alison found that thing on her latest trip to France." says Spencer.

"Did she?" says Toby.

"Yes, she has a talent for finding rare items at low prices." says Spencer.

"Well, that's good. Better than some other talents that Alison has." says Toby.

"So true, indeed." says Spencer.

The next day.

"Katy, get dressed. Your father's driving you to school." says Spencer.

"Okay, mom." says Katy.

Katy put on her clothes, grab her briefcase and then walk out to the car where Toby is waiting.

Katy wear similar clothes to what Spencer wore at the same age and the briefcase once belonged to Spencer when she was a teen.

"We're having this big Math test at school today and I'm looking forward to it." says Katy.

"You sure are your mother's daughter." says Toby.

"I guess so..." says Katy.

"Let's get going. None of us can be late." say Toby.


	3. Chapter 3

When she get to school, Katy meet one of her only friends, Molly Rose.

"Katy, you're so sweet." says Molly.

"Thanks...so are you, girl." says Katy.

"Yay! Let's go to class." says Molly.

"Okay." says Katy.

"I like that you have your awesome mommy's brain 'cause it makes you super-smart." says Molly.

"Thanks and yes, mom's very smart." says Katy.

"Wanna do something after school...?" says Molly.

"Sure. We can go shopping. I need a new suit." says Katy.

"Suit huh? You're your mommy's daughter, girl." says Molly.

"Yeah, so it seems." says Katy.

"You're cool and sweet." says Molly.

"I'm glad you think so." says Katy.

After school, Katy and Molly are at the mall.

"How about this?" says Molly. "It would look good on you."

"White's not really for me, that's more mom's color." says Katy.

"How about this suit...? It's only 70 dollars and it's a nice dark cherry color." says Molly.

"Nice. It will be awesome now that fall is coming soon." says a happy Katy.

Katy buys the suit.

Molly buys a blue satin dress.

"See you tomorrow, Molly. I'm going home now. Promised mom to clean my room." says Katy.

"Okay. See you tomorrow in school." says Molly.

50 minutes later.

"Mom, me cleaned my room." says Katy.

"Yes, I saw that. Good work. You deserve some candy." says Spencer.

"Thanks." says Katy.

Spencer gives Katy some candy.

"Cherry chocolates, my favorites. Thanks, mom!" says a happy Katy.

"You're welcome, girl." says Spencer.

The next day.

"Toby, do you know where our daughter is? It's been a few hours since I saw her." says Spencer.

"I believe she's in her room." says Toby.

"Okay." says Spencer.

Spencer walk to Katy's room and gently knock on the door.

"Katy...are you in there?" says Spencer.

Katy opens the door, she look very dizzy and tired.

"Sorry, mom. I was asleep..." says Katy.

"Oh, okay. Didn't mean to interrupt. Just go back to sleep and we'll talk later." says Spencer.

"Thanks, see you later." says Katy.

5 hours later.

"Mom, was there something special you wanted to talk about...?" says Katy, who wear her new suite and her hair up in a bun, looking almost like a young business woman.

"I need to talk to you about this and I'm sure it might be sort of awkward for you, but it's rather important." says Spencer.

"Okay..." says Katy.

Spencer wear a white suit and her glasses, but her hair is down.

"Do you have romantic feelings for any boy?" says Spencer. "Be honest."

"No, boys aren't my thing. I focus on my school work." says Katy.

"That's highly familiar to me. I remember a young lady many years ago who were very much the same. She was nice." says Spencer.

"And who was she?" says Katy.

"It was me." says Spencer.

"Oh, right...!" says Katy as she giggle a bit.

"Yeah. Before I met your dad and fell for him, I was very much like you are now. Focused on school and my friends. Your dad was my first serious boyfriend. Can't remember having anyone else previous to him." says Spencer.

"Cool that your first guy ended up being the one for you." says Katy.

"It is pretty cool, yes. Promise me to tell if you find someone." says Spencer.

"Okay. I promise." says Katy.

"I'm very pleased. You're so much like me and that makes me proud." says Spencer.

"I'm doing my best to be like you. That's what I want more than anything." says Katy.

"Alright, not go do your homework." says Spencer.

"Yes, mom." says Katy.

The next day.

"Dad, where's mom?" says Katy.

"At work." says Toby.

"Okay. I understand." says Katy.

"Aren't you supposed to be in school...?" says Toby.

"No, today's a day off for me. I'm gonna do some school work at home though. Finish my paper on French history." says Katy.

"So that's the topic you picked for your project this semester?" says Toby.

"Yeah. Mom suggested it and it sounded interesting so I decided to go with it." says Katy.

Katy goes up to her room, switch on her computer and starts to write.

The next day.

"Katy, your paper was wonderful. You get an A plus." says Miss Sophie McGregor, the History teacher at Rosewood High.

"Thanks, Miss McGregor." says Katy with a cute smile.

4 hours later.

"A plus, that's very good. I'm proud of you." says Spencer.

"Thanks, mom." says Katy.

The next day.

"Mom, are you still friends with your buddies from when you were a teen?" says Katy.

"Of course. Aria, Hanna, Alison, Paige, Emily and I are just as good friends today as we were back in high school." says Spencer.

"That's so cool." says Katy.

"Thanks, girl." says Spencer.

"I hope me and Molly are friends when we're older too." says Katy.

"You probably will." says Spencer.

"Thanks, mom." says Katy with a cute smile.

"No problem." says Spencer.

"I know it's way ahead, but last night I checked some college web-sites online and I think that after high school I'd like to go to the same college as you did." says Katy.

"Getting into UPenn is not easy. You need to work hard to make that dream of yours come true, sweetie." says Spencer.

"I understand." says Katy.

"Here. This package arrived earlier today and it was listed to you." says Spencer as she hands a FedEx box to Katy.

"Oh, my new amazing cheerleading outfit." says Katy.

Katy opens the package, but it turns out that it's not what she think.


	4. Chapter 4

Katy blush when she sees what's in the package.

It is an 'adult toy' for women and also an 'adult movie' on DVD along with a note.

Katy reads the note. It says "Hi, girl. I think you should have this. Don't ever forget that you are my friend. Big hug from Belle Fitz."

"Mom, what should I do with these things? Belle is my friend and I don't wanna be rude and not accept a gift, but I have no use for this..." says Katy.

"Simply keep them and not use them and remember that even though it's items you have no need for it's the thought that counts and Belle shows how much she value you as a friend by giving you something." says Spencer.

"Okat." says Katy.

The next day.

"Katy, don't forget that we're invited to dinner at the Rivers house on Saturday." says Spencer.

"I remember." says Katy.

"Good. Have you decided what to wear?" says Spencer.

"Not yet..." says Katy.

"Do you need help to decide?" says Spencer.

"Maybe..." says Katy.

"Let's go to your room and see what we can find that's appropriate." says Spencer.

Katy and Spencer goes to Katy's room.

Katy open her closet.

"Your new suit. That would be certainly be good." says Spencer.

"Yeah, but I'm gonna take it back to the store and get one that's a size larger. The pants are too tight around my butt." says Katy.

"Oh, okay. This green dress here is nice. You could wear that. It's a rather timeless piece of clothing." says Spencer.

"I'll go with that. Thanks, mom." says Katy.

"I'm glad I could help." says Spencer.

2 hours later.

"Spencer, your phone." says Toby.

"I'm in the shower, take it for me please." says Spencer.

"Spencer's phone, Toby speaking..."

"Alison here. I need to talk to Spencer."

"She's taking a shower. I'll tell her to call you back."

"Thanks, Yoby. Bye."

Alison ends the phone call.

"Who was it...?" says Spencer as she step out from the shower and wrap a white towel around her body.

"It was Ali. She wanted to talk to you." says Toby.

"About what?" says Spencer.

"She didn't tell me." says Toby.

"Okay." says Spencer.

At the same time, Katy is in her room, talking to Belle on Facebook GX.

"Belle, thanks for the thing and the movie."

"No problem, babe. Used it yet...?"

"I will probably never use it. I'm not into things like that."

"Okay. Should I take it back?"

"No. It's a gift so I will keep it."

"Sweet, girl."

"Yeah."

"Can I come over?"

"Sure."

"Awesome. See ya soon."

"Yeah."

25 minutes later.

"Hi, girl." says Belle.

"Hi, girl." says Katy.

"I like your outfit." says Belle.

"Thanks. Wanna watch a chick flick?" says Katy.

"Yeah, that sounds nice." says Belle.

"Okay...how about 'The Yellow Lotus'...?" says Katy.

"Interesting. I've actually never seen it." says Belle. "Let's go with that one."

"Awesome." says Katy.

2 weeks later.

"Babe, you're sweet." says Belle.

"Thanks, so are you." says Katy.

"I do my best to be sweet and nice." says Belle.

"And it works." says Katy.

"Awww!" says a happy Belle.

"Yeah." says Katy with a cute smile.

* * *

 **The End.**


End file.
